bumblopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo
"What the heck are you, a magnet for nightmares???" ''~Artificial to Diablo. Diablo is a citizen of the Bumble Kingdom and a member of Bumble Kingdom's police. He plays a significant role in A Scarlet In Study, and the role of narrator and main character of The Travel of the Devil History Before Joining the Kingdom Diablo was, along with his older brother Metal, an inhabitant of the Northern Islands, an group of islands in the far north of the world, until seven years ago, where the ''Northern Genocide happened, an event that was apparently caused by a rebellion undergoing on one of the Islands. The Guardians of the Islands were commanded to kill every inhabitant of said Island, and Diablo, Metal, and their youngest brother, Anu, where intercepted by the Northern Light Guardian while they tried to escape the massacre. After Metal tried to buy them some time, Anu wanted to stop the two from fighting and was then killed by a light blast. It is not entirely known how Diablo and Metal escaped after that and what they were doing during the five years of their travel, but they somehow managed to reach the BumbleKingdom, shortly after Ian's rebellion against Penders, and both of them joined the police corps. The Shack Diablo first appears in a Bumblestory in Chapter 5 of A Scarlet In Study when Speedy returns from the bathroom in Scarlet Mansion. After making a plan with Speedy, Crimson, Metal, Retro and Tsurugi they leave for a shack at the edge of the BumbleForest, where the then still mysterious murderer of Miss Scarlet (whom was The Shadow Emperor) said he'd be. While staking out the shack, Diablo is taken out of action by the mysterious attacker. He later wakes up to walk toward the shack and find the shack burning and Speedy heavily injured. (ASIS #5, #6, #8 ) Fight In The Great Cave Having received yet another note from The Shadow Emperor, Diablo, together with the rest of the team, Speedy not included, go to The Great Cave, located in the BumbleBadlands. Entering it and arriving in the first spaceous room, he and the rest meets The Shadow Emperor whom they then still considered a friend in need. Betraying Diablo and his friends, The Shadow Emperor exits the cave, leaving Diablo and the rest to fight his minions. After a fifteen minute fight, Diablo and his companions defeated the minions. Searching for yet another note, they find nothing and decide to leave the cave. (ASIS #9, #10, #11) Back To The Kingdom After leaving the Great Cave, rushing back to the kingdom. Diablo, together with the group, first meets up with the Badland Bandits and then later with Dub. (ASIS #12, #13, #14) Personality Diablo was, when he first joined the Kingdom a nice, if a bit naive teenager, and neither was he really the bravest person in the kingdom. While he does enjoyed the fighting and adventuring with Speedy and Crimson, he was still reluctant, and posessed a strong dislike against killing other humans like him, but he seems to lose this during the events of The Travel of the Devil, transforming more and more into a headstrong person, who starts to enjoy fighting more and more. However, he does seem to be emotionally unstable underneath all that, seeing as his Tathamet claimed that he was around before the virus even fused with him, hinting the fact that Diablo possibly broke after the death of his little brother, and appears to grow more and more merciless under the virus's influence, showing no regret after seeing his other self killing the human guards while he was imprisoned by the Quilojo Gang during the Cerminia-Arc. He also posesses a very sarcastic sense of humor, and is a lot more foul-mouthed than the other bumbles, and has a huge love for food of all kind. Appearance Diablo is a 16 year old, 6''2' feet tall, dark-blonde Bumble. He usually wears a red hoodie, with the hood always up, a gray longcoat over that, a white shirt and a pair of baggy, black pants. Additionally, he wears dark-brown boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. He normally had green eyes, but after accidently fusing with Tathamet, they changed to a dark yellow.'' Abilities & Powers *In combat, he uses a massive, two-handed broadsword, which was later enhanced by a device made of liquified shadowiron, which made it able of killing viruses. *Through the fusion with the virus Tathamet, his strenght, speed and agility got enhanced. *He gained a specialized revolver from the Cerminia-Keeper Caine, with which he is both able to fire normal bullets and incendiary ammo, which is very useful against the Viruses. Family He has a brother called Metal, whom he usually accompanies whenever they're out. They're both members of the Bumble Kingdom Police. Just like his brother, he hails from the Northern Isles. It was revealed that he also had a younger brother, Anu, who was killed as they tried to escape from the Northern Genocide. Background Information & Trivia *Diablo is based off Diablo, a user on the BumbleKing Forums. Category:Characters Category:Bumbles Category:Bumble Kingdom Police